Stitch The Miles With A Call
by littleparadox
Summary: Savers Contest; Banjir TomatCeri / Mereka terpaut satu jam. Mereka berbekal nomor telepon saja. Mereka muda dan belia dan rindu adalah suatu hal yang besar hitungannya. / AU.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I am not taking any profit by making this fanfiction.

**Warning: **AU. #sepertibiasa #pffft

**Keterangan: **Didedikasikan untuk turut meramaikan event Banjir TomatCeri. Selain itu, yah—saya kangen nulis (…) _italic _berarti ucapan di telepon. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

_For_ Arnanda Indah _and _Christian Raphael Ariete,

.

**stitch the miles with a call**_**  
**_

.

**© littleparadox**

* * *

**i.**

Panggilan pertama terjadi tepat tiga belas menit setelah Sakura duduk manis di dalam taksi dan menyebutkan kepada pengemudi ke mana dia hendak pergi. Kopernya, dua bawaan besar berstiker tanda lolos cek keamanan di berbagai bandara, sudah aman dan berguncang pelan di bagasi seturut deru mesin. Ponselnya berdering, lampu kecil itu berkelip merah sesuai nada. Lelah dan pening dan ingin buru-buru sampai di asramanya, Sakura tidak cukup ambil pusing untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo?"

"_Sudah mendarat?"_

Suara itu terlalu familier untuk dipertanyakan, dan secara tidak sadar Sakura tersenyum. Liukan malu-malu serupa yang diulas anak SMA setelah kencan ketiga, setelah yang lelaki mencium pipinya. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun mau mengira-ngira mengapa pipinya masih merona. Polos, polos. Dara itu memiliki hormon selabil gadis enam belas tahun kalau disangkut-pautkan dengan si pemuda.

"Sudah," dia menjawab pelan, sejenak memandang keluar jendela dan menangkap reklame bertuliskan aksara cina dimana-mana, "ini sudah di dalam taksi, sebenarnya. Menuju asrama."

Ada jeda sejenak, namun Sakura bisa mendengar laki-laki di sambungan seberang membuang napas, _"…baguslah. Awas ketiduran. Nanti kau bangun-bangun sudah bukan di Taipei,"_ Sakura tertawa mendengar kata-kata barusan, dan ada gerutuan tidak audibel dari ujung sana, _"aku serius, hei."_

"Aku mengerti. Tidak usah khawatir," gadis itu memang bukan tipe yang akan menjadi ceroboh kalau urusan perjalanan; dari Tokyo ke Taipei pun, baginya, bukan merupakan masalah yang besar. Lelaki yang bicara padanya itu, sayangnya, sibuk merendengi segala urusan kepergiannya. Padahal, dia sendiri punya kuliah manajemen untuk dijalani. "Satu jam lagi aku akan sampai, kok. Amaaan."

Dia memiliki semacam bakat tersendiri dalam berkata-kata—membuatnya terkadang bingung mengapa dia memilih untuk menekuni kedokteran alih-alih _broadcasting_. Dari Tokyo sana, ada helaan napas lagi yang lirih terdengar. Gadis itu tertawa menyahuti.

"_Kalau semua urusanmu sudah selesai, langsung tidur, oke?" _suara itu berkata tenang, dengan nada yang melembut. _"Kau bisa ceritakan semua tentang Taipei padaku besok."_

"Ne, ne. Aku mengerti," Sakura tersenyum, dan suaranya meradiasikan kurvanya yang demikian, "selamat malam, Sasuke_-kun_."

Ada jeda, lama sekali, sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

"_Aa."_

—

**ii.**

Panggilan keempat puluh satu datang dari ponsel yang tersembunyi di antara tumpukan _print-out_ dan gelas-gelas kopi kosong, membuat Sasuke sontak melepas jemarinya dari tuts abjad dan sibuk menjulurkan telapaknya ke setiap inci meja yang masih kelihatan. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa remasan kertas sampai jatuh ke lantai, dan dia menyambar perangkat yang kini layarnya berpendar. Dia menekan tombol hijau.

"Hn."

"_Sibuk, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum mengatakan, "seperti dalam Neraka," dengan mudah, kursi putarnya berkeriet kecil ketika dia berdiri dari duduknya. Gadis itu tertawa ringan dan Sasuke menemukan dirinya mengacuhkan laporan garapannya, kini berjalan mendekati pintu kaca menuju balkon.

"Belum tidur? Sudah pukul dua."

"_Terbalik. Harusnya aku yang bertanya," _gadis itu berkata, desah napasnya jelas terdengar di gendang telinga, _"kamu lupa di sini lebih lambat satu jam."_

Oh, pikir Sasuke, mengutuki GMT, kini gadis itu bisa berkilah belum mau memejamkan mata dan menyalahkan waktu internasional. Seolah gadis itu bisa melihat matanya yang berputar, dia berkata, _"lain kali, bangunkan aku pukul lima waktu Tokyo dan bilang matahari sudah terbit,"_ ada kikikan kecil, dan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Bagaimana kuliah?"

"_Baik. Kecuali dosenku menyiksaku dengan berbagai tugas."_

"Jangan kira aku tidak melewati hal yang sama."

Sakura betul-betul terdengar lelah meski hanya dari suaranya, dan Sasuke mengerti dia masih lebih lihai mengatur energi dibandingkan gadis itu. Kekehan itu tidak terdengar begitu cerah lagi, dan desahannya kembali muncul.

"Kalau kamu capek, seharusnya kamu tidur," lembut lelaki itu berkata, mengerjap memandang gemerlap lampu Tokyo di tengah gelapnya angkasa, "daripada buang-buang tenaga begini. _Merem_ saja."

"_Menekan nomor telepon itu 'kan tidak buang-buang tenaga, Sasuke-_kun,_"_ ada nada main-main dalam suaranya, _"seharusnya senang, dong, aku meluangkan waktu begini…" _kalimat itu tertahan oleh kuap, dan Sasuke mendecih. Dasar keras kepala.

"Tidur."

"…_hnggg."_

Itu jenis suara yang Sakura buat kalau dia tengah cemberut atau menggembungkan pipi. Sang lelaki bersandar ke pintu kaca, melayangkan pandangannya ke langit-langit apartemennya.

"Tidur. Sambungannya kumatikan dalam hitungan ketiga," dia berkata santai, melangkah kembali menuju laptopnya. "Satu," menghitung pelan, menarik kursi putar, "dua…"

Ada keheningan yang lama, dan gadis itu menguap lagi.

"Ti—"

Pembicaraan terputus, tapi bukan Sasuke yang menekan tombol merahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang sama, berisi hanya sebuah s_miley _":p" sebagai teksnya.

—

**iii.**

Panggilan ketujuh puluh tujuh dibuat setelah panggilan ketujuh puluh empat, tujuh puluh lima, dan tujuh puluh enam tidak mampu mempenetrasi sumpeknya benak dara muda itu.

Ketika Sakura pulang dari pertemuan mahasiswa yang panjang dan membosankan, bersamaan dengan dua teman sekamarnya yang beberapa menit kemudian langsung merebahkan diri di kasur, dia betul-betul tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Tidak mengenai proposal yang harus sudah jadi minggu depan, tidak mengenai buku-buku yang harus dibacanya untuk referensi, juga tidak mengenai ponselnya yang berdering berkali-kali. Benda itu disetel dalam mode _silent_ dan dilempar masuk ke dalam tas tangan, bersamaan dengan kunci, dompet, dan berlipat-lipat kertas catatan.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa ada panggilan yang masuk sedari tadi, dan selepas dua jam sejak panggilan terakhir dibuat barulah ia mengecek daftar _missed calls_ miliknya. Hanya ada satu nama yang berulang kali berusaha bicara padanya. Dua puluh satu panggilan tidak terjawab dan Sakura mendadak merasa dingin di tengkuknya. Dia menelepon kembali pemuda itu.

"…_Sakura?"_

Nadanya terdengar luar biasa gelisah. Tidak sulit untuk mengidentifikasi ketika kau mengenal pemuda di sambungan seberang sejak SMA.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau meneleponku tadi?" berhati-hati dia bertanya, "maaf aku tidak menjawab, aku tidak dengar, ponselku ada di dalam tas—"

"_Kau tahu nggak, ibumu mengira kau diboyong orang sampai ke Eropa," _gusar, Sasuke menjawab, dan Sakura menggigit bibir mendengar kemarahan tenang meski hanya lewat vokal. Memandang ke dalam mata Sasuke ketika dia marah sudah menjadi hal yang buruk, tetapi ketidakmampuan untuk menginterpretasikan karena tidak ada wajah yang terlihat itu jauh, jauh lebih mengerikan.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, mulanya, karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Maksudmu—"

"_Aku khawatir juga sudah seperti orang sinting—nggak ngerti dicariin orang, ha?" _Sasuke sedikit menyentak, dan ada suara napas ditarik, _"sudah berapa kali kutelepon dan tidak ada jawaban sedikit pun, siapa yang nggak takut… lupa, ya, kau janji apa tadi sore ke ibumu?"_

Sakura spontan melirik jamnya dan mengutuk kecil ketika sadar sudah lewat empat jam. Ya ampun. Dia betul-betul lupa. Pukul enam sore adalah ketika dia berjanji akan menelepon ibunya seusai kuliah, tetapi pertemuan datang mendadak dan dia lupa mengabari meski hanya untuk mengirim pesan. Ibunya selalu menjadi tipe yang khawatiran. Dia bisa membayangkan wanita itu menghubungi Sasuke, menanyakan apakah dia menelepon Sakura tadi… kini dia harus menghadapi Sasuke, kemudian ibunya. Merutuk, merutuk, merutuk di dalam otak.

"_Punya ponsel itu dipakai. Kirim pesan, setidaknya. Siapa yang bakal tahu kalau tidak ada kabar begini," _Sasuke menggerutu kini, dan Sakura hanya bisa menarik napas, _"kalau kau kenapa-napa, kami sulit juga, kan. Kau sendiri mengerti pentingnya kabar kalau jauhnya sudah segini."_

Sasuke, sedari dulu, tidak pernah setuju akan kepergian Sakura ke Taipei. Diam-diam lelaki itu mengukur jarak dari peta di ponselnya, mengkalkulasikan jam-jam di pesawat dan perbedaan waktu, begitu pula dengan dinding bahasa serta budaya. Dia tidak pernah absen menanyakan kabar atau mungkin sekadar mengirim pesan. Sesuatu yang selalu sepele di otak Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun,_" Sakura memulai, pelan-pelan, berat mulai bersarang di dadanya, "_gomenna._"

Ada sekitar lima detik jeda di sambungan, dan yang Sakura dengar hanya tarikan napas berat-berat.

"…_kabari ibumu, sana."_

Panggilan diputus.

—

**iv.**

Sasuke tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai panggilan keseratus antara mereka berdua kecuali suara-suara.

Dia tidak ingat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tiga, atau betapa gelap kamarnya. Tidak ingat mengenai tugas bertumpuk yang akan dikerjakannya pukul lima nanti atau laptop yang menyala layarnya hingga pagi. Tidak ingat pula mengenai selimut yang berantakan, kaus usang yang terkena kopi, atau jendela kamar yang terbuka untuk yang kesekian kali. Di luar sana, ada klakson mobil berentet mengutuki lalu lintas. Gelap. Ada biru berpendar dari lampu tidurnya, tapi dia tidak ingat itu juga.

Karena, yang meneleponnya itu tidak terdengar baik-baik saja.

"Sakura?" dia memanggil lembut ketika panggilan diangkat tetapi belum ada sapaan. Dia mengusap matanya dan mengenyahkan kantuk dari sana, sejenak mengepalkan jemarinya yang nyeri menghantam meja sebelum berhasil menyambar ponselnya. Dia terbangun ketika mendengar nada dering; suatu keahlian yang dikembangkannya semenjak kuliah. "Sakura, kau di sana?"

Mulanya, sunyi lagi—lalu ada isakan.

"_Sasuke_-kun,_"_ tadinya, suara itu samar terdengar, namun Sasuke menyadari basah pada jernih vokalnya, _"Sasuke-_kun, _hng—m-maaf malam-malam, tapi—"_

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ada sesuatu pada pertanyaan Sasuke yang begitu salah sampai gadis itu berakhir memecah satu lagi isak; Sasuke tertegun, sejenak menyadari kemungkinan betapa seriusnya panggilan ini. Sakura mengisak lagi. Lelaki itu masih ingin menyahuti, namun dia menunggu.

"_Nggak apa-apa," _gadis itu berkata, pelan, dan Sasuke bisa membaca kebohongan di sana, _"nggak ada apa-apa, aku cuma—m-maaf, di sini pukul dua, dan…" _terputus lagi, dan Sakura hanya menangis tanpa suara, jelas terbayang bulir air turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ada beku di pundak Sasuke, dan lelaki itu mengutuki jarak dari Tokyo ke Taipei dengan sepenuh hati. Dia menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan bulan, Sasuke mendengar Sakura menangis—dan rasanya dia harus, harus, _harus _ada di sana.

"Sakura…"

"—_aku kangen."_

Kalimat itu menghantam Sasuke lebih keras dari apa pun, dan alih-alih bicara lagi, dia hanya terdiam. Tangan yang memegang ponselnya berkeringat, dan selimutnya mulai terasa panas.

"_Kau nggak suka saat aku nangis karena kesannya cengeng, tapi aku memang cengeng…" _menarik napas lagi, mengisak lagi, membuat Sasuke menunduk dan menyentuh keningnya sendiri, _"…kangen saja sampai nangis, aku nggak ngerti."_

Adalah kehidupan yang berat di Taipei. Sasuke mendengar itu berulang kali. Sekolah kedokteran, meski diminati Sakura dengan segenap jiwanya, tetap saja merupakan beban yang tidak bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah dari pundak. Dia berada di sana dengan mandarin mentah bekal dari beberapa bulan kursus. Dia berjuang sendirian di kota asing, di mana Sasuke tidak bisa meraihnya, di mana mereka hanya berbekal sambungan telepon untuk saling berkata. Tokyo dan Taipei terpisah lautan dan mereka saling berbicara _dan _semuanya terasa begitu surealis semenjak Sakura bilang dia mendapat beasiswa—namun dia masih, masih, _masih _tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasa begitu bersalah harus terpisah dari gadisnya.

Mereka terpaut satu jam. Mereka berbekal nomor telepon saja. Mereka muda dan belia dan rindu adalah suatu hal yang besar hitungannya.

Lelaki itu tidak bisa bilang dia tidak merasakan yang sama.

Delapan bulan. Dia tidak melihat wajahnya selama delapan bulan.

"_Maaf—k-kamu pasti lagi tidur."_

"Nggak apa-apa."

"_T-tapi aku sudah—aku…"_

"Nggak apa-apa, Sakura."

"_Aku kangen, Sasuke-_kun,_" _dan demi Tuhan Sasuke selalu membenci segala keklisean di dunia, tapi dia tidak bisa sekali pun benci yang ini, _"aku kangen."_

"Aku tahu."

"_Ini bodoh, tapi aku kangen sekali."_

Sasuke membiarkan jeda lama jatuh di antara mereka, sembilan detik hanya diisi isakan dan klakson mobil di kejauhan, sebelum menjawab.

"…aku juga."

Dan dia sebal sekali pada dirinya saat otaknya berteriak, meminta gadis itu cepat pulang.

—

**v.**

Panggilan keseratus lima puluh tujuh terjadi di antara bagasi yang berdesakan dan dari balik meja imigrasi, oleh napas tergesa dan mata jeli mencari kode koper, ditingkahi pengumuman menyebalkan yang penuh repetisi akan nomor penerbangan. Gadis itu meminta maaf kepada orang ketiga yang tidak sengaja disenggol troli kopernya hari ini, sejenak membungkuk. Dia merogoh-rogoh tasnya karena mendengar sesuatu berdering dari dalam sana, dan dia harus merapat sedikit ke pinggir agar bisa membenahi bawaannya—saat itulah dia menyenggol keras kaki orang keempat.

"Maaf, maafkan saya, aduh—ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Sudah mendarat?"_

Pertanyaan sama seperti nyaris dua belas bulan yang lalu, namun kini dia sibuk dengan dua koper alih-alih duduk tenang di dalam taksi. Sakura menyelipkan anakan rambut ke balik telinganya, meluruskan posisi kopernya yang sudah semiring Pisa, dan menarik napas keras.

"Ya, ya, sudah—sebentar, ya," dia mengepit ponselnya sejenak di pundak sembari mengangkat kopernya sedikit, menggesernya, kemudian menarik kembali trolinya setelah yakin kopernya sudah aman di tempatnya, "kamu di mana?"

"_Sudah di luar _gate_,"_ Sasuke menjawab, _"nomor tiga, 'kan?"_

"Hmm, hmmm," dengung Sakura santai, mendorong trolinya menuju pintu keluar setelah mengangguk kepada petugas keamanan yang mengecek nomor bagasinya, "penuh sekali, ya? Aku sebentar lagi keluar, kok. Kau berdiri yang dekat, julurkan tangan atau apa."

"_Segitu yakinnya nggak akan mengenali wajahku?"_

"Bego, ah," Sakura tertawa, membelokkan trolinya ke kiri, "aku sudah keluar, nih. Mukamu yang mana, sih." Gadis itu menepi, berjinjit memindai wajah sekian puluh orang yang menunggu dan merentangkan kertas berisi nama tinggi-tinggi.

"_Iya, iya, nih, tanganku diangkat."_

"Masih nggak kelihatan. Lompat, sana."

"_Bercanda, ya?"_ Sasuke terdengar tidak sabar, _"aku saja bisa lihat rambutmu dari sini…"_

Jeda. Lama. Gadis itu berjinjit sekuat tenaga, melongokkan kepala, berusaha mencari. Butuh beberapa detik lagi sampai dia akhirnya nyengir dan berseru.

"AH. SASUKE-_KUUUN._ AKU LIHAT KAMUUU."

"_Oy, jangan teriak—matikan dulu teleponnya!"_

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**a/n: **karena saya suka prompt long-distances mwfhahahahaha. Sebuah entri untuk Banjir TomatCeri, semoga dapat turut meramaikan, ya. Saya kangen nulis SasuSaku, rupanya (…) #NGIK. Keju, iya, keju ya keju aja deh, sudah takdirnya saya nulis hal-hal keju… #nasib.

Kritik, komentar, dan saran akan sangat diterima. Terima kasih sudah membaca. (:


End file.
